It's Always You
by Awebeco Bento Productions
Summary: A series of scenes from the relationship of Axel and Roxas. Rated M. Lemon-scented.


**Author's Note:** This was written by me, Peachy. I was daydreaming at work (as usual) and the first scene, "Fire", came into my mind all at once in a flash. So I decided I'd try something a little different and so a bunch of…err, super-short oneshots? I don't really know what to call this, but whatev. It was fun, and a nice break from having to maintain a lengthy and more involved plotline. Call it an exercise for lazy writers. XD

Oh, and just FYI, these mini-stories are NON-CHRONOLOGICAL. They are at different stages in Axel and Roxas's relationship. You'll be able to tell (hopefully) by the way they interact with each other, both verbally and…physically. You don't really need to worry about which comes first, though, it really doesn't matter. I don't even really know the order, I have an idea but…who knows with those two crazy kids? And no, "Rain" is not the final scene. (How horrible do you think I am? Lol.) The final scene in this series is, in fact, the last one time-wise. Hooray for happy endings!

Anyway, on that note, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did! Comments are, as always, greatly appreciated!

--

**1. Fire**

The fire roared and crackled in the cold November night air. Stars twinkled in the blonde's eyes as he extended his arm over the burning pile of wood, turning his stick so his marshmallow was evenly toasted.

The redhead licked his lips in the semi-dark, hungry, but not for food.

His lanky legs untangled from beneath him as he crawled in the grass and dirt over to his small companion. The blonde had little time to react as his lover took the stick from his hand, blowing slowly on the marshmallow and eating the sweet in one bite, licking sugar from his pink lips.

The redhead then shifted his weight from his knees to his hands as he placed them palms-down behind the blonde and kissed him, hard and fast.

"Axel…"

The blonde whispered as the redhead's sugary mouth wandered over his neck, tongue darting out at intervals, eliciting mewls from the blonde's throat.

The redhead raised his catlike eyes to his lover's and ran his tongue slowly down his jugular.

"Much better than sweets," He said, his voice deep with lust.

The blonde threw his head back blissfully as his lover pushed his sweater up to his chest and ran his tongue down the crevices of his stomach.

Behind them, the last embers of the fire flickered and faded into the dusk.

--

**2. Water **

"Axel! Come in!" The blonde said with a carefree splash and a smile.

The sun beat down on the white sand, but the aquamarine ocean was refreshingly cool. The green mountains in the distance were spotted with patches of pink and white summer blossoms. The palm trees on the shore swayed in the light breeze, straining to hold up their plentiful stashes of ripe coconuts.

The redhead shuddered at the blonde's suggestion, but his fair skin had already gone from pink to a light red, and was beginning to hurt upon contact.

With a defeated sigh, Axel stood up and walked to the edge of the shore, his toes bathed by the ebb and flow of the water.

He waded out until the water reached just above his knees. A wave crashed and hit him at his waist. He winced and jumped back. The blonde laughed from where he stood, the water coming up to his shoulders.

Axel turned his head around toward the sand and contemplated going back to shore. He turned back to see the blonde wading over to him.

Axel took a good look at his blonde love as he came up in front of him. Water droplets were strewn like diamonds in his blonde spikes. His face was pink from the sun and a trail of freckles blossomed across his nose and cheekbones. The water emphasized his already impossible-to-ignore cerulean eyes, which sparkled with good humor in his boyish face. His teeth looked very white against his tanned skin as he smiled radiantly. Axel was breathless, and it was not because of his trek through the waves.

Axel attempted to return the blonde's smile, but all cheer was wiped from his face as another wave slapped him, this time halfway up his stomach. He visibly flinched, and the blonde's smile faltered as concern flashed behind his eyes.

"Come on. Let's go stand closer to shore."

The blonde grasped Axel's hand and led him toward the sand, stopping when they were only calf-deep in water.

"Better?"

The blonde asked, his fingers still ghosting over the redhead's own.

"Roxas…"

A lump rose in Axel's throat and he took his love's hand fully in his own, his eyes showing gratitude among a heap of other emotions.

Roxas shrugged his look off, and raised his cerulean eyes to meet Axel's jade.

"I like you in that bathing suit. You look good."

The blonde said, his face flushed from more than just the sun.

Axel's cheeks matched his companion's, and he fought to keep himself from shifting his weight self-consciously.

"Thank you, but really Roxas, you're the cute one. I mean, you running around in nothing but swim trunks, all merry and tan and soaking wet? It takes a hell of a lot not to drag you off to shore and have my way with you." The redhead said honestly.

Roxas's blush deepened and he stared silently at Axel for a moment before moving in closer to the redhead, their bare torsos dangerously close to touching.

"Who said you can't have your way with me?"

The blonde said softly, the look in his eyes telling Axel that he meant it.

Before Axel could reply, Roxas stood up on tiptoe and pressed his lips to Axel's, his palms resting on Axel's chest.

A sudden wave hit them at waist-level, but Axel did not notice.

--

**3. Ice**

"Why the frig did I let you talk me into this?"

Roxas said, his voice flat and devoid of the amusement his redheaded companion was full of at the moment.

He was dressed in a maroon coat with puffy sleeves, black pants and black wool scarf. His legs were a few feet apart, awkward in the blades strapped to his feet. His arms were out to either side of his body, pathetically tempting to maintain his feeble balance.

His original goal had been to mimic the redhead's easy glide across the ice. Now he aimed to make it to solid ground without falling on his ass again. He did not want to give his companion the satisfaction of seeing him sprawled out on the rink for the ninth time that evening.

He was about to take another shaky step forward when he felt the redhead slide to a stop on the ice behind him. Roxas tried to move forward but lost his balance, and only the redhead's sudden grip on his arm stopped him from colliding with the ice.

"Woah, Roxas! Don't want you to fall again. Want me to lead you around the rink this time?" Axel asked, his hand still on the blonde's arm.

Roxas pulled his arm out of the redhead's grasp angrily and turned his head away from him.

"No, Axel, I'm going to get off this damned ice and get these skates off as fast as I possibly can. Then I'm going to chuck the blades at your head, and go home." He replied, his voice cold and stinging.

Axel's eyes shown with guilt and he reached for Roxas, but the blonde took a wobbly step forward, his back to the redhead.

Axel skated around Roxas and stopped in front of him, blocking his path of escape. Roxas glared daggers at him, and any sane mortal would've fled in terror at the blonde's death stare. Axel, however, was undaunted, although he was feeling pretty guilty over his blonde love's misery.

He reached out and brushed Roxas's cheek gently with his fingertips.

"I'm sorry, Roxie. I thought you'd like ice skating. If you're not having a good time, you can leave. I understand." Axel said, his voice soft and apologetic.

Roxas's gaze softened considerably and some of the tension drained from his body as he met Axel's eyes. The blonde sighed.

"It's okay, Axel. I'm just cold, and tired, and my butt hurts from falling on it so many damn times, and I'm taking it out on you. I know you meant me to have fun. Thanks for thinking about me." The blonde said, his voice soft at his last sentence.

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist and held him steady. The blonde buried his face in Axel's coat, breathing in the scent of him. He decided that the evening hadn't been so bad – he had actually enjoyed it when he wasn't falling down, and he got to see Axel demonstrating a talent that Roxas's hadn't known he possessed. And most of all, he got to spend a day with the redhead; and that really made the annoyances and the discomforts worthwhile.

"Wanna take a lap around the rink?" Roxas asked softly.

Axel pulled away from the blonde in shock, keeping his arms locked around the boy's waist to keep him upright.

"You serious, Roxas?" the redhead asked, the surprise evident in his voice.

Roxas pulled Axel's hands off his waist and replaced it with his own hands.

The two boys locked eyes and Roxas tugged at Axel's hands, leaning back as far as his balance would allow.

"Come on." The blonde said, a small smile forming on his lips.

Axel was grinning from ear to ear as he led Roxas across the ice, making sure the blonde did not fall.

--

**4. Thunder**

Roxas's heart thudded in his chest as he padded down the second-story hallway. The house was dark and quiet, and the blonde's own footsteps sounded magnified in the stillness of night.

A door came into view and he stopped outside of it, holding his breath. He was suddenly filled with doubt. What was he doing out here like this? What did he think he was going to do, just barge in? What if he was asleep, like every other sane person was at this hour? And just what the hell was he going to have to say for himself once he got in there?

He looked behind him, down the hallway, until his eyes rested on his own bedroom door at the end of the hall. The logical side of his brain told him to turn around and go back, but his feet would not move. With a small sigh, he pushed open the door just enough for him to step through.

Roxas squinted into the darkness, willing his night vision to improve. He could make out a shape under the covers in the bed on the other side of the room. His heart skipped a beat and he blinked several times, but it was no use; he couldn't discern if the figure was sleeping or not.

"Axel?" he called out in a voice just barely above a whisper.

The figure stirred, and Roxas could make out the now upright form of the redhead as he sat up in the bed.

"Roxas? That you?" Axel asked, voice groggy from sleep.

"Yeah." The blonde replied softly as he shut the door behind him.

"What's up? Come in," Axel said, motioning the blonde forward.

Roxas took a few steps until he stood in the center of the room. He suddenly felt extremely embarrassed that he had woken the redhead up in the middle of the night for this.

"Um, nothin', I was just…uh—"

Roxas was cut off by a loud clap of thunder outside the window.

"Ahh!!"

The blonde cried out, unable to stop himself, and visibly flinched, hugging his arms to his chest.

A bolt of lightning illuminated Axel's face, and the look in his eyes let the blonde know that no further explanation was needed.

Roxas was thankful for the dark, because his cheeks were burning a deep, humiliated red. He wished there had been a nearby rock for him to crawl under, but he stood solitary on Axel's bedroom carpet, tired and scared and mortified.

"Roxas, come here," Axel said, gentle but firm, motioning to the covers beside him.

The blonde hesitated, but since Axel already knew the reason for his midnight wake-up call, he figured he could at least be comforted by the redhead.

Roxas padded over to the bed, solemn and silent. Axel had propped himself up on his elbows and looked the blonde in the eyes as Roxas sat Indian-style on top of the comforter beside him. The two boys were silent for a moment, Axel staring at Roxas and Roxas looking up at the ceiling, trying to avoid the redhead's gaze.

"So, it's the thunder that…kept you awake?" Axel was careful not to say, 'scared you', although he knew that was the truth. The way the blonde had jumped out of his skin at the sound…Axel hadn't liked seeing him that way at all.

Roxas finally met Axel's gaze. He nodded.

"Yeah. I…really don't like thunder." He said softly, his hands on his knees.

Suddenly, thunder boomed outside the house. Roxas practically leapt into Axel's arms, nearly sending them both tumbling backwards if not for Axel's quick reflexes.

"Jesus, Roxas, calm down. It's okay, Roxie." A startled Axel said as he wrapped his arms around the blonde, one hand stroking his mass of blonde hair.

Roxas's face was buried in Axel's t-shirt, and he was gripping the redhead as if for dear life. His breath came out in short gasps, and he was shaking slightly.

"Roxas? Roxas, look at me, please." Axel said, a hint of panic in his voice.

Roxas looked up, his eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"God, Roxas, you're trembling. Come here, get under the blanket. There you go," the redhead said, gently pushing Roxas down onto his back and covering them both in the comforter.

Axel turned onto his side, facing the blonde. Roxas lay flat on his back, staring upward at nothing in particular and clutching the blanket as he had been clutching Axel a moment ago.

"Roxie? Talk to me, baby. Why does the thunder bother you this much?" Axel asked, his voice just above a whisper.

Roxas turned on his side so that the two boys lay face-to-face in the dark. He had relaxed considerably, but his heart was still jittery with nerves and his pride was beyond the realm of salvaging. He told Axel the truth, because it was the only thing he could think to tell him.

"You know my parents died in a car accident. Well, the night they died, we were with them, Sora and me. We were in the backseat. When the car hit us…it was raining, hard. I came to for a few minutes while I was still at the scene of the accident. I was on a stretcher, and the paramedics were getting ready to load me and Sora in the ambulance. When I was lying out there…it was storming. When I looked over and saw the wreckage, and my mother's hand hanging out of the broken window…there was a bolt of lightning. And there was thunder. Then I passed out, didn't wake up again 'till I was in the hospital. Ever since then, I…don't like storms. I really don't like thunder." Roxas took a deep breath and fell silent.

Axel had been quiet the entire time, taking in everything the blonde was saying. He met Roxas's gaze, and the blonde had never seen such a serious look in Axel's eyes before.

Axel suddenly enveloped Roxas in a tight embrace. Roxas's eyes widened in surprise, and a lump rose in his throat as the redhead kissed his temple.

"Oh my God, Roxas, I'm so sorry. I never knew the whole story. And to think that all night, you were lying in your room, alone and scared, while I was in here, oblivious…" He said, sorrow and guilt swimming in his deep voice.

Roxas fought to keep the tears from falling from his eyes as he hugged the redhead back.

"It's okay, Axel, you couldn't have known. I actually feel bad for waking you up." The blonde said, letting out a small laugh that cracked as the first tear slid down his cheek.

Axel lifted his head and kissed Roxas's tear away. He kissed away the next one, and the next one. He kissed Roxas's nose, his forehead, his cheeks, his jaw line, and finally, he kissed his mouth, gently but with a passion that took Roxas's breath away.

Axel kept his face an inch from the blonde's as he looked him in the eyes, still holding him firmly by the waist.

"You don't have to be scared anymore, Roxas. You have me now, and I'll do anything to protect you, always. Because I love you, Roxie. I love you very much." The redhead said, his voice heavy with emotion.

"I love you too, Axel. I love you," Roxas said, his voice faltering as he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Axel's.

They stayed like that, the two of them, wrapped up under the covers and holding onto each other tightly throughout the night. The storm continued, and jolts of thunder boomed just outside the house, but Roxas was unaware. And lying there in the dark with Axel's arms wrapped around him, Roxas had the most beautiful sleep he'd had in a long time.

--

**5. Flower**

"He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me…"

"Not." Zexion said, grabbing the now naked flower from Axel's hands and tossing it into the garbage can beside the table.

"Hey! What'd ya do that for?" Axel said, putting on his best pout as his eyes scanned the table for something else to keep him occupied.

Zexion had already banned him from counting money after some of the funds mysteriously disappeared, and now he supposed he was banned from the flowers, as well. His eyes fell on a large pair of scissors lying next to a poster advertising the school play, but Zexion quickly slid them over to his side of the table before the redhead could even make a move for them.

"Aww, come on, Zexy. What am I supposed to do?! I'm bored out of my mind!" Axel whined, tying and untying his school tie absently.

Zexion shot him a cold look from behind his reading glasses, which apparently doubled as his money-counting glasses.

"Axel, if you didn't try to steal students' money and decimate the flowers they purchased, you would have something to do. It's not my fault you're a vandal. How you even ended up on the student council is beyond me." He said, pleased that he had at least prevented the redhead from making mincemeat out of the school poster.

"Heh, I heard Roxie was going to run, so I decided to join, too. I almost didn't get it 'cause of the teacher voting part, but Aerith pulled for me." Axel said with a grin.

"Of course that's why you joined. Why would I even dream otherwise?" Zexion replied with a roll of his eyes.

"If you ask me, you take this job way too seriously, Zex. I mean, seriously, nobody's even buying these stupid things."

Axel and Zexion looked around the commons area. It was a lunch period, and flocks of students were all around, but not a one was approaching the desk.

"We've made a fair amount so far, Axel. And there's still a couple lunch periods left until tomorrow." Zexion said diplomatically, placing a stack of bills into the lockbox in the center of the table.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Valentine's Day at school; hoards of frizzy-haired, braces-clad freshies confessing their undying love for each other with two-dollar school-purchased carnations. _Gross_." Axel said, making a puke-face. Zexion rolled his eyes again and placed another stack of money in the box.

"Which reminds me, have you and Roxas made any plans for tomorrow evening?" Zexion asked Axel.

As much as he chastised Axel's behavior, the redhead was one of Zexion's closest friends, and he was a staunch supporter of Axel's relationship with Roxas, although he'd never say so aloud.

Axel seemed pleased at this change of subject, probably because Zexion had stopped admonishing him.

"Yeah, we're going to dinner at that fancy new French place on Main, then cocoa at Max's, a stroll through the park in the snow, the whole nine yards. I got him those albums he's been wanting, and a sweater and those truffles he likes from the Sweet Shoppe. And, of course, he gets all of _this_," Axel motioned to himself, "when we get back to my place."

Axel wiggled his eyebrows and Zexion rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day, but he had to strain not to let out a smile.

"Well, don't be so sure that the carnations are only for freshmen. Most of the purchases were from juniors, aka our classmates." Zexion said, and Axel's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? Hmm, maybe I should buy Roxas one…gimme that," the redhead said, grabbing a carnation order form and scribbling the blonde's name and homeroom number on it.

He tossed two dollar bills into the lockbox and reclined back in his chair, satisfied. Zexion said nothing, secretly pleased that he had gotten Axel to purchase a carnation.

The next morning, Axel sat in homeroom contentedly. He watched carnations being delivered to kids all around him, and waited patiently for his.

He frowned as the student council member distributing the flowers left his homeroom, leaving his desk empty. He looked around at all his classmates blushing and smiling over their flowers, and sank in his seat, his brows knitted in distress.

He went through the rest of the school day in a sulk. The sight of happy, carnation-adorned couples made him cringe. As the last bell rang at two-thirty, it began to pour outside.

"Good," Axel muttered to himself. "Fits my mood."

He walked out the front doors of the school, not bothering to make a run for the parking lot like most of his classmates were doing.

Suddenly, Axel noticed a small figure running up the cement toward him. His heart skipped a beat as Roxas came to a halt in front of him, panting and soaked from the rain.

"Axel, there you are! I've been looking for you all day. I meant to send this yesterday, but I had to make up a test during lunch and couldn't buy it on time. Zexion managed to hold one for me 'till early this morning, though, and he sold it to me after homeroom."

Roxas extended his hand, and in it stood a single red carnation, beads of rain glistening on its tiny petals.

A lump rose in Axel's throat as he stared at the flower, then at Roxas's blushing, smiling face. Just like that, he was on the boy, the wet fabric of their clothes sticking together as they kissed passionately, eliciting a few oohs and ahs from students as they passed by the couple.

Axel slowly broke the kiss, and Roxas's blush deepened as some applause sounded from their classmates, mostly giggling girls.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Axel. I love you," the blonde said, speaking softly in an attempt to avoid more attention from their gaggle of female onlookers.

Axel kissed the blonde's forehead and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I love you too, Roxie. Shall we?" he said, motioning to his car in the parking lot. Roxas nodded and smiled, and Axel led him across the pavement. He couldn't be sure, but Axel thought that this might just turn out to be the best Valentine's Day ever.

--

**6. Bubbles**

Roxas sank down in the tub until the hot water reached his chin. He closed his eyes and felt the tension from the day drain out of his body, soothed and relaxed by the nighttime bath. Just as his thoughts began to wander to a certain pyro he knew, he heard the door to the bathroom creak open.

"Sora, I'm in the bath! …Axel?!" Roxas exclaimed, sitting up quickly in the tub.

"Hey there, Roxas." The redhead said, trying to make his grin seem harmless. It didn't work.

Roxas was suddenly all too aware that he was completely naked in the bathtub, and the redhead's eyes had traveled from his face to much, much further down on his body. He covered certain key areas with his arms, blushing furiously.

"What are you doing here, Axel?" Roxas asked between gritted teeth, his blush spreading to his ears and neck.

Axel shook the small plastic shopping bag he was holding in one of his hands.

"I got you a present to help you enjoy your bath." The redhead said, a distinct hint of mischief in his voice.

Roxas didn't like that tone at all. It meant Axel was up to something, and it couldn't be anything good.

Before he could inquire further, Axel reached in the bag and pulled out his "gift"– a bottle of lavender bubble bath solution. Roxas's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, thank you Axel, I guess." Roxas said, confused. He had expected something perverted.

Axel dropped the plastic bag on the ground and took several steps forward so that he now stood right in front of the bathtub, looking down at Roxas. His grin spread from ear-to-ear, and the look in his catlike eyes was positively devious.

"Um, Axel, why are you hovering over the bathtub? And why are you wearing swim trunks instead of shorts?" Roxas said, feeling rather like a mouse trapped by a large cat… a large, dangerous cat that hadn't eaten anything all day long.

Without a word, Axel popped open the cap to the bubble bath and slowly poured its contents into the hot water. Roxas gasped in surprise as the redhead proceeded to strip off his t-shirt and climb into the bathtub, kneeling in the water in front of Roxas.

Roxas squeaked in embarrassment and pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging his calves tightly and staring at Axel incredulously.

"Axel, what…?!" Roxas was lost for words as lavender bubbles rose all around them.

Axel was still smiling devilishly. He met Roxas's eyes and the blonde blushed an even deeper shade of red, a feat that Axel hadn't thought possible.

"My my Roxas, if I had known it would make you _speechless_ for once, I would've joined you for a bubble bath months ago." The redhead said, his voice languid and full of tease and promise.

Roxas shivered even though the water was still hot. He was still partially paralyzed at the shock of Axel joining him in the bathtub. He managed to meet Axel's gaze without looking down, and he was proud of himself for being able to do so.

"Axel," the blonde said, a questioning lilt in his voice.

Axel put his palms flat on the bottom of the tub, slinking over to Roxas on hands and knees.

Roxas, forgetting that he was still unclothed, let go of his legs and backed up so that his back leaned against the end of the tub. Axel moved in so close that his chest hovered over Roxas's own, his hands coming to rest on the tub floor as he placed his legs on either side of the blonde's.

"Yes?" the redhead said, voice low and seductive.

Roxas gasped as Axel traced an invisible line down his chest with his index finger. Axel paused and looked the blonde in the eyes, waiting for him to pull away. Roxas didn't move.

Axel bent his head down, his mouth an inch from the blonde's own. Roxas, without realizing what he was doing, closed the distance between them, pressing his mouth to the redhead's lightly.

Axel sighed contentedly into the kiss, pressing their bare torsos together and running his tongue along Roxas's bottom lip. The blonde parted his lips and Axel's tongue sought out every crevice in his lover's mouth.

Roxas let out a soft moan and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, tilting his head and leaning further into the kiss. Axel's mouth traveled to the blonde's neck, and Roxas ran his fingers through Axel's red spikes sensuously, closing his eyes and leaning back onto the tub.

"A…Axel…" the blonde whispered as Axel's mouth moved to suck on his collarbone.

Axel pressed his hips into Roxas's, and the blonde could feel his…excitement. A blush spread once again on his face as Axel moved his mouth lower, his tongue flicking over a nipple.

"Jesus, Axel," Roxas moaned, arching into the redhead as he teased one nipple at a time, his hands moving to clutch at the blonde's hips.

Axel's tongue danced along the blonde's chest and stomach, and Roxas suddenly tugged on his lover's hair, pulling his head up.

Axel met Roxas's gaze and blinked confusedly, his jade eyes half-lidded and a drowning pool of lust.

Roxas leaned his chest into Axel's, pushing him backward until he was straddling the redhead.

Axel gasped in surprise as Roxas reached down and slid off the redhead's swim trunks, throwing them on the bathroom floor.

Roxas lifted his head and captured the redhead's mouth in his own, making a grinding motion with his hips that made Axel release a loud groan.

"God, Roxas, I want you so bad right now." The redhead said in a voice just above a whisper, clutching the boy's hips and arching into him.

Roxas moved forward so his face hovered inches above Axel's.

"And you can have me. On one condition," the blonde said, his voice low and laced with passion.

"What?" Axel whispered, locking his jade eyes with Roxas's cerulean.

"I'm on top tonight." Roxas declared, his voice still retaining its sensuality as he said it.

Axel thought about it for about half a second.

"Take me baby, I'm yours." He said, leaning back in a sign of submission. Roxas didn't hesitate, attacking the redhead's mouth with his own, the sudden movement sending water spilling over the edge of the tub.

They didn't leave the bathroom for another three hours. It was the longest bubble bath Roxas had ever taken. He decided that he would be taking long baths more often.

--

**7. Rain**

"Roxas, I swear to God, it wasn't what it looked like." Axel said, unable to hide the desperate pleading in his voice.

Roxas stormed over from the dresser to the bed where his backpack lay. Axel had given the blonde his very own drawer in his bedroom months ago, and Roxas had stored extra clothes and such in it for any spontaneous "sleepovers" they had at Axel's place.

Now the drawer lay open and empty and Roxas stuffed its contents into his bag violently. He ignored the redhead's pleas as he put on his jacket and slung his backpack over one shoulder.

Roxas moved toward the bedroom door. Axel darted in front of him, blocking his path of escape with outstretched arms.

"Get out of my way, right now." Roxas growled, his voice threatening violence if the redhead did not comply.

"Please, Roxas, just listen to me. It's not what you think it is. Let me explain," Axel said, fighting the urge to embrace the blonde. He knew Roxas would punch him square in the jaw if he tried touching him now.

"Get the fuck out of my way, Axel!" Roxas shouted angrily, pushing past the redhead and walking out the door.

Axel chased the blonde down the stairs and out the front door, coming up behind him as Roxas marched across the front lawn and grabbing his arm, bringing both boys to a halt.

"Roxas, please don't do this. Don't go. I love you," Axel said, a lump rising in his throat as he released the blonde's arm.

Tears welled up in Roxas's eyes and he let them fall freely down his cheeks, angrier than he'd ever been before in his life. He glared through his tears at Axel, his hands clenched into fists so tight his knuckles were mottled.

"Fuck you." Roxas said, his voice barely above a whisper but carrying clear on the evening air.

"Roxas, don't leave! ROXAS!!" Axel cried after the blonde, but Roxas walked away without looking back.

Dark storm clouds opened up overhead, and Axel sank down to his knees in the quickly dampening grass, hung his head, and wept.

--

**8. Candle**

Roxas joined his twin brother and their closest friends in front of the humongous white sheet cake laid out on the picnic table.

"Okay guys! Ready? One, two, THREE!!" Demyx's mother shouted with a smile.

The teens each blew out a candle, and proud parents and siblings clapped and cheered and snapped pictures.

"Congratulations, everybody! We're so proud of you!" Kairi's mom said, hugging each of the teens as if they were her own children. And over the years, they sort of had become her children in their own way.

"Thanks, mom." Axel said teasingly, causing her to bat the redhead on the shoulder.

"Really Roxas, you need to teach him some manners." She said, the look she shot at Axel telling them she was only half-joking.

Heat rushed to Roxas's cheeks. He still got embarrassed when Kairi's mom made references to their relationship even after all this time. He knew she had been planning their honeymoon ever since she had walked in on them kissing in her kitchen back in sophomore year.

He had blushed then, and he blushed now as Kairi's mom winked at them and went to hug Zexion, who was being assaulted by Demyx to eat some of the graduation cake.

Kairi and Naminé were giggling and opening their presents on the lawn, while Demyx fought for Kairi's mother's attention; she was currently fawning over Zexion.

Sora stood on his tiptoes and whispered something in Riku's ear, causing the silver-haired boy to burst out in laughter. The brunette laughed along with him, and Roxas smiled as he watched the two boys.

He spotted Axel standing a few yards away and crept up behind him, trying his best to be sneaky about it.

He came up behind Axel and wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist.

"Boo," He whispered in Axel's ear.

Axel spun around and placed his hands on either side of Roxas's face, leaning down to brush his mouth against the blonde's own.

"Hey yourself." He said with a warm smile. Roxas returned it, leaning his cheek into the redhead's hand for a moment.

"Can you believe we really just graduated? No more high school, ever." Axel said, reaching down and taking one of Roxas's hands in his own in casual affection.

Roxas looked at the faces of his closest friends and their families, excited and giddy and full of hugs and kind words.

"I know. It's definitely weird." He replied, a wistful look in his eyes.

Axel caught the blonde's gaze.

"What's wrong? You look like something's bothering you." the redhead said seriously.

"You know me far too well, do you know that?" Roxas said with a small smile. Axel returned it, but still gazed at him, serious and expectant.

"It's nothing, I just…I just wish my parents were here." The blonde said softly, looking down at the ground.

Axel put his arms around Roxas in a comforting embrace.

"I know, baby. They're looking down on you, I promise. They must be so proud of you and Sora." He said, kissing the blonde's temple.

Roxas pulled away from the embrace but kept his hand in Axel's. He smiled a little sadly at the redhead, but nodded.

"Yeah. Sora's thinking about them too. I can just sort of tell. But he's got Riku, and I've got you." he said, the sadness fading away and replaced by love.

Axel kissed Roxas's cheeks, and then his lips.

"That's for sure." He whispered, holding the blonde's hand firmly.

"Hey, you two lovebirds! Come over here and eat some cake! This thing was expensive!" Demyx's mother yelled across the lawn, smiling and motioning them over.

Roxas blushed and looked at the ground. Demyx's mom was almost as bad as Kairi's mom in the "Oh my God you two are so cute together please get married immediately" department.

Axel laughed and tugged on Roxas's hand.

"Come on, let's go before Demyx's mom makes us feed each other." He said jokingly.

Roxas shuddered.

"She would actually do that, you know." He replied.

"I know. That's why we'd better go over there." He said with a smile.

Roxas smiled as well and walked with Axel back to the party, and the hole in his heart left by his parents' deaths seemed to be partially filled by the love of his friends and, most of all, by the love of Axel.

--

**9. Moonlight **

Roxas walked out of the restaurant, his hand in Axel's. The redhead led him around to the back of the building, where an elegant flower garden spread across the property. There were dark wooden benches scattered throughout the garden, and in the center of it all lay a small freshwater pond, complete with a cascading waterfall.

"Wow, look at this! It's beautiful!" Roxas exclaimed, looking around in awe.

Axel simply nodded and smiled.

"You don't look surprised." Roxas said, eyeing the redhead suspiciously.

Axel's smile widened as he shrugged silently.

"But we've never been here. We've never even been to this part of the city before. You couldn't have known this garden was back here." The blonde said, confused.

"Leon used to work a bar down this street. He recommended the place to me, and he mentioned the garden." Axel said, a smile still plastered to his face.

"What? You mean, you planned this entire thing?" Roxas said, shocked.

Axel had suggested going into the city for their two-year anniversary. They had been exploring a new part of town, when they came upon the restaurant. Axel pointed to the place and asked if he wanted to eat there. He had made the whole thing seem spontaneous…

"You caught me," Axel said, raising his hands in playful surrender.

Roxas laughed and batted his shoulder lightly.

"Well, thank you for looking up a place for me. But why the secrecy?" he asked. The redhead shrugged.

"You'll see. Walk with me," he said, extending his hand. Roxas took it and was led through the garden.

Roxas was too busy admiring the garden to notice where exactly Axel was leading him. His head snapped around as Axel stopped walking. They were in a nondescript clearing in the gardens.

"Why'd we stop?" Roxas asked.

Axel smiled and took out a black tie from his back pocket.

"I've got a surprise for you. But you've gotta wear this blindfold 'till we get there." He said cheerfully, his catlike eyes sparkling.

Roxas arched an eyebrow.

"Axel, the last time you made me put on a blindfold, the 'surprise' I got was hardly appropriate for the middle of a public garden." He said teasingly.

"No, no, nothing like that. Humor me," he said, holding the tie out questioningly.

"Okay." Roxas said, and let Axel tie the blindfold over his eyes.

They walked for a few minutes, Axel's hands on Roxas's waist as a guide. Suddenly, Axel came to a halt.

"Okay, I'm gonna take the blindfold off, but don't open your eyes until I say so." The redhead instructed, lifting his hands to untie the blindfold.

Roxas nodded and shut his eyes as the tie fell away. Axel led him a few more steps and then let go of him.

"Okay, open your eyes." Axel said, his voice floating over the summer's night air.

Roxas opened his eyes and gasped in utter amazement at the sight before him.

He was standing a foot away from the pond, looking down into the water. On the water's surface were hundreds of rose petals, spelling out "MARRY ME ROXAS" as they shimmered in the moonlight.

He turned to his side to see Axel, down on one knee with a box made of dark blue velvet in his hands. He opened the box to reveal a silver wedding band with three small diamonds encrusted in the band.

"Oh my God, Axel…" Roxas whispered, unable to form a coherent thought.

"Roxas, you are the most beautiful person I know. We've been friends for our entire lives, and we've been a couple for two years. We've laughed, cried, fought, made up, and through it all we've loved each other. I was in love with you the day we kissed in Kairi's kitchen sophomore year and I'm in love with you now, and I know it's gonna stay that way for the rest of my life. I want to spend my life with you by my side. Roxas, will you marry me?" Axel said, holding up the ring.

Roxas was breathless as he met Axel's eyes. Something in his heart seemed to burst, and he put a hand to his mouth before he could find his voice.

"Yes. Yes, Axel, yes." He said, his voice cracking as he sank to his knees beside the redhead, throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Axel sobbed happily into the kiss, and their tears fell on each other as they kissed for what seemed like eternity, their hands running frantically over the other's body.

Axel finally broke the kiss, looking down at the box and taking the ring out of it. Roxas sobbed joyfully as Axel tried to hold his shaking hand steady with his own, which was also shaking. Axel managed to slide the ring onto Roxas's finger, and the blonde looked at it in amazement.

"It's beautiful," he whispered, not yet trusting his voice.

"I love you so much, Roxas." Axel said, pressing his forehead to Roxas's own.

"I love you too, Axel. With all my heart. Always." The blonde replied, hugging Axel tight.

"I'm so glad you said yes." Axel said, smiling from ear-to-ear.

Roxas burst out in nervous laughter, his tears beginning to dry on his cheeks.

"Did you think I'd say no?" he asked between giggles.

"Not really, but if you'd have said no I wouldn't have known what to do with myself." Axel confessed with a laugh.

Roxas took a picture of the pond on his cell phone as a keepsake. Axel drove the two of them out of the city and back to their hometown. They went to the jewelry store and Roxas got Axel the matching wedding band. The pair walked around for a long time before deciding to head to Axel's place for the night.

Roxas curled up in bed beside his fiancé and kissed him tenderly.

"Thank you." he whispered to the redhead.

"For what?" Axel asked.

"For making me happy. All my life, whenever I was sad, you always made me happy. And tonight you've made me the happiest I've ever been. So thank you, Axel." Roxas said, kissing the redhead again.

Axel smiled warmly at the blonde, a lump rising in his throat.

"Don't mention it," he said, returning the blonde's kiss with a tender, quiet passion that only a deep love brings.

They fell asleep as the run rose, the silver rings gleaming in the soft white light. It was going to be a beautiful summer's day.

--

**THE END**


End file.
